S311 Gumshoes
by ZenosParadox
Summary: Summary: RS. Reed and Sato serve as guardian angels for Archer and T'Pol in Detroit, 2004. Missing scenes for Carpenter Street, Episode 11, Season 3.


Title: S311 Gumshoes Author: ZenosParadox Rating: G  
  
Summary: RS. Reed and Sato serve as guardian angels for Archer and T'Pol in Detroit, 2004. Missing scenes for Carpenter Street, Episode 11, Season 3.   
  
4 pages. Written December 2, 2003. Disclaimer: The Enterprise characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
GUMSHOES  
  
"This should be the street. Wait, I see them."  
  
Reed and Sato hid behind the fence as they watched Archer and T'Pol walk by. The two were dressed like Detroit city police officers circa 2004.  
  
"Just keep monitoring any complaints called in to the police station. They can't complete their mission if they're apprehended. I'll monitor their conversation in the pick up truck," Reed whispered.   
  
"Do you think they'll find the right vehicle?" asked Sato.   
  
"We took the dog out of the blue pick up truck. It will be safe for them now."  
  
Bark, bark, bark.  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Wait. They found it."  
  
"Good. Any complaints we need to see to?"  
  
"Just a few. We better take a little walk."   
  
Sato and Reed stood and walked calmly down the street. The police presence eliminated any calls about car thieves.  
  
-----  
  
"Can you pick up the signal from the Xindi?" Reed and Sato were now in an alley.  
  
"Yes. The Xindi are at a warehouse on Carpenter Street."  
  
"We'll go there now--oh, no." Reed was still monitoring Archer and T'Pol's conversation in their vehicle.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"They didn't bring any scrip; they have no money."  
  
"Why didn't they think about--never mind." Sato had been prepared. When Daniels told them his plans to send Reed and Sato back to 2004, she had indulged in counterfeiting the money of the era.  
  
"They're looking for an automatic teller. We can sabotage one to respond to Archer's scanner. That will have to do."  
  
"You're right. Let's go."  
  
-----  
  
"They found Loomis," Reed informed Sato as she returned to their stakeout with a bag of food and two cups.  
  
"Is there anything happening at the warehouse?"  
  
"Nothing after the last delivery. What did you bring to eat?"  
  
"Standard cuisine. Here, try this."  
  
"Ensign, what is it?"  
  
"Don't be so paranoid. It's Hawaiian pizza. Ham and pineapple."  
  
"Oh, well then. Mm, that is good. What else did you bring?"  
  
"Root beer and--voila!"  
  
"Donuts?"  
  
"Hey, we're cops on the beat. Look, didn't you ever watch any of those old cop shows? Hawaii Five-O? NYPD Blues? Starsky & Hutch? Adam-12? My grandfather was addicted to them."  
  
"No, I watched the Brother Cadfael mysteries."  
  
"Sorry, they were out of roast boar."  
  
-----  
  
"What's that?" Sato scanned the warehouse area again.  
  
"They found them."  
  
"Do we move in now?"  
  
"No, we wait until they're gone, then we exchange the false container of virus Daniels sent with us with the one the Xindi have." Reed released a sigh. The waiting was the worse part.  
  
"I don't understand why this charade has to continue. Once we exchange the containers, we could all go back to Enterprise."  
  
"Daniels thinks it's important that the Captain have a sense of victory on this mission."  
  
"I got chills down my spine when Daniels described the alternate path he saw. The Captain chasing the third Xindi, the container with virus spilling into the venting fan. It's a horrible fate."  
  
"That's why we're here. Even if the Captain fails to rescue the container, the only thing that will be released are sugar molecules."  
  
"Do you think it's fair that he gets the glory for our work?"   
  
"He's our Captain. Would you really have it any other way?"  
  
"No, the Captain gets few enough pats on the back. I'm worried about him, Malcolm."  
  
"He's a strong man, Hoshi. I wouldn't want to be in his place, having to make the decisions he has. Come on, let's finish the job. We have to time everything just right."  
  
-----  
  
"There's the Captain. He's trying the jump."   
  
"Oh no! Malcolm, do we--"  
  
"He got it! He's waving at T'Pol now, see?"  
  
"He got the container. It didn't drop! Daniels may not have needed to send us."  
  
"I rather like Daniels' paranoid tendencies, Hoshi. I am relieved the Captain is all right, though." Reed reviewed the chain of events for a moment then added, "Preventing the dog biting the Captain's hand in the beginning meant he had full use of his hands when he tried to catch the container."  
  
"What did you put on the Xindi's boots to slow him down?" asked Sato.  
  
"The one thing I hate about Earth. You've just stepped in some now."  
  
Sato looked down at the boot of her police officer's uniform, but saw nothing. Then she raised her foot to look at the sole of her boot. Chewing gum.  
  
The Ensign grinned at the Lieutenant. Sometimes high tech solutions were not the best route for obtaining your goals. "Let's call the real police to get Loomis. That guy deserves to be incarcerated."  
  
"Well, Ensign, why don't you make the call? You are the comm officer after all."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Three Xindi? Imagine that," said Reed as he surveyed the trophies the Captain and T'Pol had captured with Tucker and Sato.  
  
"I think I can decode the information in the database of this unit," said Sato as she wiped her hands after inspecting the console that had been transported back to the Enterprise. Only Reed saw her quick wink.  
  
"Good to know, Hoshi. Malcolm, you better get that virus container to Phlox so he can start his analysis. This has been a real lucky day for us." Tucker couldn't contain his grin.  
  
"Don't worry, Commander. I'll see that Phlox can begin his analysis promptly."  
  
After Tucker left, Reed walked to the corner of the command center and retrieved the container that held the real virus. Sato did one last scan of the false container, nodded in satisfaction that all it had was sugar water, and tagged it for Daniels. The unit disappeared immediately.  
  
As the officers walked down the corridor, Sato nudged Reed and said, "You know, we should have had our own cop show. Imagine this. Sato and Reed: Time Cops."  
  
"I'll leave that distinction to you, Ensign. Hoshi Sato: Gumshoe."  
  
Reed never realized Sato could hit that hard!  
  
*****  
  
Notes: I said I hated the time travel theme to present day Earth, but this is what came out when I began to write. So, I lied. And, yes, well, I've been reading comments on the trek board about Enterprise meets a cop show, sooo...  
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
